shadamy highschool chapter 1, prank wars x
by AvalonHighLovah x
Summary: AWESOME STORY X
1. shadamy high school prank wars x

Shadamy high school (CATION STORY ABOUT SHADAMY MOSTLY)

Characters:

_Spark, Reese, Todd, and Silver._ _Shadow, Static, Elijah, and Jerry._ _Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and James._ _Amy, winter, Nikki, and Luna._ _Midnight, Blaze, Jillian, and Rouge._ _ Arielle, Alchemy, Rebecca, and Cream_

It was a normal day in high school for the teenagers, but since they had made some new enemies, such a Karen and her trio and 'Romeo', they decided that they needed some more fun and since they were all in couples now they could go off and do whatever they wanted. Anyway they all decided to have a prank war and who ever one got to pick which person had to paint bombed by everyone and the they got to chuck that person who was picked off an extremely high cliff into the freezing cold water beneath them.

The teams were:

_Spark's team: Spark, Reese, Todd, and Silver. Team colour Orange_

_Shadow's team: Shadow, Static, Elijah, and Jerry. Team colour midnight blue_

_Sonics' team: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and James. Team colour red_

_Amy's team: Amy, winter, Nikki, and Luna. Team colour purple_

_Midnight's team: Midnight, Blaze, Jillian, and Rouge. Team colour bright pink_

_Arielle's team: Arielle, Alchemy, Rebecca, and Cream team colour white_

So they went on with their days getting pranked, sparks team were covered in bright pink and yellow paint which changed the colours of their fur to pink and orange curtsey of midnight team. Shadows team were pushed or a really small cliff into a pool of purple and white paint which was stick curtsey of Amy's team but then they were pushed into the pool with them by conic's team and they boys had to help the girls out because their hair got stuck and their shoes came off and sank. They rest of the day was a blur until it reached 6 o'clock then the winners and losers were announced. . . . . . The winners were Sonics' team, and then shadow then midnights then sparks then Arielle's then Amy's team where last, so Sonics team picked Amy to get paint balled and throw off the cliff.

When Amy heard that she was going to get pranked she ran off very quickly but was stopped by knuckles when he tripped her and she face planted the carpet then sonic through her over his shoulder when he walked away and she was facing everyone behind her with an extremely mad look on her face. Then her toed her to the wall (tied her ankle so she could run but nor far), then everyone grabbed some paint even shadow but he didn't want to throw it, then everyone through it at Amy and she screamed, she got up tears in her eyes then collapsed because she was exhausted of struggling so much, luckily shadow caught her but sonic slapped her round the face waking her up, shadow yelled at sonic "what did you do that for" shadow growled at sonic, sonic said "she has to for fill her pranking", so with that sonic took the woken up Amy to the really high cliff , then Amy said "please don't I don't like the water2, "to bad" sonic said then when she least expected it he pushed her of, she screamed as everyone gasped when she hit the water there was a big splash, but what sonic didn't realise was that there were under currents, Amy had surfaced but was screaming, then she was dragged under by an incredible force her hands were above the water and were swaying from side to side, they she surfaced screamed but became limp and sank, everyone gasped and then unexpectedly Luna ran at full speed past everyone and dived of the cliff every one tried to stop her but she was to strong she dived of with such force that she rocketed very fast into the water, about 10 seconds later she surfaced looking amazing with an unconscious Amy in her arms, rouge then flew down and helped them both back up to the cliff, when she got there Luna checked for Amy's breathing but she wasn't every one realised and Luna started to do CPR, she trod for 5 minutes but nothing worked everyone started to cry even shadow, then when Luna was about to give up the hit Amy's chest with such force that she choked out water, everyone crowded round Amy, then she slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright green eyes, everyone breathed a sigh off realise. Shadow helped Amy up then carried her home bridal style, everyone asked her if she was ok and she said that she felt very cold and that her leg hurt, when they all got home to the girls house shadow looked at her leg and gasped when he saw her leg it was badly bruised and looked like it was sprained, then he got up walked over to sonic and punched him in the face, sonic said "what was that for" shadow said "that was for Amy, you actually killed her", w

That what caught Amy's attention "you through me of a cliff you killed me and you didn't even say sorry, you truly are a jerk"! she tried to get up but when she did everyone heard something snap, then she screamed and collapsed on the floor, shadow ran over and noticed that what had happened was her leg bone had snapped in two which looked very painful, everyone saw it and gasped.

Shadow took the battered Amy to the hospital where they patched her up, she came out 4 days later, with a cast and some crutches, shadow took her home to everyone where they had set up a welcome home party and get well soon, everyone cheered as she came through the door, she was smiling wildly, after the party, the boys stayed over and the hard a sleepover/slumber party. They all had pillow fights but Amy could not participate, but she still tried ending up face planting the mattresses on the floor but she still had fun then they watched sky fall, and went to bed. When everyone was asleep Amy was not so she went outside, sonic followed her without her knowing, when she turned she was about to scream, but her covered her mouth with his hand, "sshhhhhh" he said "I just wanted to apologise about the other day I tried to see you to say sorry but they wouldn't let me because you were asleep, I am sooooo sorry about the other day I tried to get close to you o say sorry but got blocked every time, I am so sorry Amy please forgive me" said sonic, Amy just hugged him "I forgive you" she said, then she went back to bed.

The next day Amy woke up to find that everyone had gone, she got up and walked around but still couldn't find them, little did she know that they were all hiding upstairs, so she decided to go upstairs and found them but they all scared her and she fell over into shadows arms.


	2. shadamy high school the miracle x

Shadamy highschool 6 weeks the miracle x

It was 6 weeks later and amy leg was completely heeled, so the gang spread round the school that they were going to have a school prank war. Which exited the school so soon it started, in science shadow and sonic rigged the science experiment to make it explode in the teachers face, amy and winter locked the staff room at break tome so all the teachers were locked in then they placed the key in the bin. It was period 3 and the gang were waiting for amy and winter to arrive when they did the asked "where are the teachers" amy and winter laughed amy said "we locked them all the staffroom and then chucked the key" they all laughed "well done ames" spark said. They all giggled until Karen came up behind amy, "amy you bitch" she shouted before punching amy in the face, amy fell over then karens friend grabbed the whole group including the boys and somehow glued them to the wall, Karen stood over amy feeling dominant. "haha ou little cow" Karen sneered at amy before grabbing her long beautiful pink hair and dragging her down the hall way as t=she screamed, her friends gasped as she screamed, shadow was fuming, but just when he was about to break free, Karen through amy onto the floor and the slid over to the group, she was bruised badly and her breathing was shallow, then Karen disappeared, the group was let go and crowded round the battered amy, shadow picked her up and took her to an empty classroom, there he lay her down on the table and shook her gently, she woke up and looked at all the worried faces that were staring at her "im fine" she said then she got up and walked around "see" she said but then she wasnot looking where she was going and walked into the wall with a thump "oww" every one else laughed and so did she.

Latre that day everyone was on the track and the teachers were still locked in the staff room so they all called out Karen and said for her to say sorry to amy, but she refused and said instead why don't we have a fight whoever wins dosen't have to say sorry, so amy then agreed. They there and then started to have a fight luckily no one else was watching because they all had gone home, Karen started, she through a right punch a amy put she ducked then amy kneed her in the stomach and punched her round the face, but Karen was playing dirty so she let amy bet her, but then she went back to romeo and handed him a gun, and said "make it look like it was self defence, so then karn came up to amy and punched her, then she shouted "now romeo" then with that romeo throught the gun at Karen, Karen pushed amy towards romeo and she then said "die little bitch2 then amy turned round and Karen shot her in the chest with that amy fell. "nooooooo amy" shadow yelled, spark then punched Karen in the nose knocking her out, then ran over to shadow and the rest of who were crowding round amy.

Shadow ran over to amy, who wasn now on the floor, and was breathing very shallow, there was a bullet wound in the left side of her chest where her heart was and it was bleeding steadily, but amy knew she wouldn't survive, so she looked at her friends worried faces and her boyfriend shadows extremely worried face then said "i love you shadow no matter what, i love all of you" then she looked into shadows deep maroon eyes held his face in her hand, she kissed his cheek, then her eyes slowely closed and her hand fell limp as did the rest of her body.

Shadow sank, and all the girls cried as well as the guys, shadow sat there cradling amy in his arms as she had died from the bullet shot, knuckles grabbed Karen and shook her awake, then said " look what youve done youve killed amy" Karen looked shocked then just smirked, "well she deserved it" she said mockingly, with that knuckles punched her lights out.

The next day was the funeral, amy was dressed in a white dress that flowed past her feet, about 5 inches past her feet. The wore a white headband and no make up, she looked amazing only problem was she was dead. The funeral was finished but they left amy in the church, after they left, a bright ligt appeared from amy and she was alive and healed.

The rest of the gang were back at amy's house watching memoryof her on the tv, when the living room door opened they all thought it was blaze but she was with silver then, suddenly amy came through the door with her silk dress on everyone gasped, she smiled then stopped, everyone was gobsmacked, they thought she wasnot real but she went over and hugged shadow, he hugged her back tightly, blaze ran over and hugged amy hard so that she couldn't breath but let her go, everyone said there hello's and they went out into the back garden where there was music and they all danced the night away, at the end shadow came up to amy and nelt on one knee pulled out a ring and said "amy rose will you marry me"? amy was gobsmacked the one word she whispered was "Yes", and with that he slipped the delicate green ring onto her finger. Then they all lived happily ever after.

THE EN X


End file.
